Ajay Rupa
Ajay Rupa is an Indian born professional wrestler who has competed in PGA. Early life Born and raised on the streets of Mumbai, India, Ajay lived a life of poverty like millioins of others in the city. At a young age, he left home to earn money as an assistant to Professor Sasi Velupilai, a 7th-generation psychic palmist. After a Ajay experienced a clairvoyant vision of Velupilai's future that came true (the prediction that his travel arrangements to travel north to the Jodhpur would fall through due to a flood outside of the rainy season), Velupilai became Ajay's guru. After a few years of training in healing, reiki and other skills, Ajay returned to his home. He supported himself by giving out readings to tourists. However, when his family was in need, he needed the means to help them survive. He began training and wrestling in Mumbai's only wrestling federation. Known in his home country for his fast, high-flying style, he was recruited by B. Armstrong Ruby as part of the World Talent Initiative along with his beautiful assistant Esmeralda. Pro Graps Association (2009-2010) Rupa debuted in the PGA in February of 2009, immediately establishing lengthy feuds with both Snake Eyes and Brian Genius; the latter of which spilled over into a larger feud between The Cool Kids and Raijin Narukami's unofficial AAPW stable, of which Rupa briefly became a part. It was at Remain Alive 2009 that the team of Narukami, Rupa, "Mammoth" Kang JumBo and Buster Abbott defeated Genius, Rusty Cooledge, Crimson Skies and MAKOTO. Although the AAPW foursome would not officially compete together as a full unit again, Rupa and JumBo joined forces to win the U.S. Tag Team Championships from The Bastards Club (Snake Eyes and Nightdiver) at Cargado Completamente. Renamed "The Mountain and the Sky", set the record for the longest tag team championship reign of the post-unionization era, holding onto the belts for 171 days. Rupa and JumBo finally lost the titles in a heated two of three falls match against The Cavendish Estate. The ending of the match involved Rupa refusing to submit to Jack Cavendish's finishing submission hold, causing JumBo to throw in the towel. Rupa has not been seen in the PGA since. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bulldog Millionaire'' (Cobra clutch bulldog transitioned into a bridging cobra clutch) **''Cobra Stretch'' (Bridging cobra stretch) *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope or preceeded by a slingshot **''Deja Vu'' (Multiple rotation headscissors takedown) **''Yoshi Tonic'' (Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb from various positions) **''La Mistica'' (Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown transitioned into a single arm DDT floated over into a Fujiwara armbar) **''Dragonrana'' (Diving front flip hurricanrana pin) *'Managers' **Esmeralda *'Nicknames' **"The Prince of Mid-Air" *'Entrance themes' **overseas ft. Bombay Rockers - Aaja Nache Ley **overseas ft. Bombay Rockers and Ministry - Aaja Nache Ley (remix) - The Mountain and the Sky Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **U.S. Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with "Mammoth" Kang JumBo (1) Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions